fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptor
; Leptor (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Thrud (Ancestor) Bloom (Son) Tailtiu (Daughter) Ethnia (Daughter) Hilda (Daughter-in-Law) Ishtar (Granddaughter) Ishtore (Grandson) Arthur (Grandson) Tine (Granddaughter) Amid (Grandson) Linda (Granddaughter) Kempf (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 3: Lionheart Eldigan |class =Baron |mirage = |voiceby = }} Reptor is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the Duke of Friege Castle, Prime Minister of Grannvale, and as a descendant of the Crusader Thrud, wields the ultimate Thunder magic tome Mjölnir. Reptor is the father of Bloom, Tailtiu, and Ethnia, the father-in-law of Hilda, and the grandfather of Ishtore, Ishtar, Arthur, Amid, Tine, and Linda. Profile In the course of the game's events, Reptor conspires with Duke Lombard of Dozel in order to obtain more power in the continent of Jugdral. He escalated the intensity of the war between Grannvale and Isaach by killing King Mananan of Isaach, who was heading to the Grannvale front to explain Isaach's stand in the war to Prince Kurth of Grannvale. In Chapter 3, Reptor is seen entering the domains of northern Agustria along with Lombard to arrest Sigurd for allegedly plotting to overthrow the Kingdom of Grannvale and aiding in killing Prince Kurth. Sigurd's army manages to flee to the confines of Silesse, where it stays for a considerable amount of time. Reptor appears again in Chapter 5, guarding Velthomer Castle along with Arvis's Roten Ritter led by General Aida. However, just as Sigurd's army draws up to the Velthomer region, Aida turns against him, taking him completely by surprise. Alongside getting pounded by the Roten Ritter's merciless Meteor spells, Reptor's forces are attacked by Sigurd's army. Reptor will end up perishing in the process, betrayed and ashamed. In Game Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Overall Reptor, with the almighty Mjölnir, is a serious threat to Sigurd's forces, and should not be attacked unless they either have massive attack power or the ability to survive 60 magical damage. Such characters who are capable of doing so include Lewyn with the Forseti tome, Brigid with the Yewfelle bow, Sigurd with the Tyrfing sword, Chulainn with the Moonlight Sword skill, and Tailtiu with the Wrath skill and Thoron tome. Reptor's Great Shield skill will also activate rather frequently, and as such, attacks inflicted against him should be carefully planned. However, his low Resistance can be his greatest weakness, and it makes him an easy target for the Silence Staff. Reptor's magic stat is literally a game-breaker at 30, which is well above the Baron cap of 22. Quotes Battle Conversations Vs. Sigurd * Reptor: Sigurd!? ...you traitor! Invading our holy land!! * Sigurd: You're the traitor, Lord Reptor! Entrapping my father and Prince Kurth... You know what actually happened! * Reptor: Hmph, you idiot! Politics is all about power! Your father had no power, which is why he died. You're a knight, that much should be obvious to you. * Sigurd: Knights respect honour and justice, and what you've done isn't just. I've returned to restore Grannvale's reputation! * Reptor: You've gone to a lot of trouble, but this is as far as you'll get. You'll die a traitor, just like Byron. Your strength is nothing compared to my Mjölnir. Soon you'll see how powerless you really are... Mwahaha... Vs. Tailtiu * Reptor: Ta, Tailtiu... It's you. I knew that you were with the rebel army, but I never expected to face you like this... * Tailtiu: Father... I'm so sorry... * Reptor: Grr... Claud!! You deceived my daughter... In any case... House Freege's reputation must be defended. Tailtiu, you have to die. * Tailtiu: ! ...Father... Death Quotes Etymology Reptor could derive from "Raptor", a latin word that means "thief". Commonly used to name birds of prey, encoutered in several myths, the Griffin and Harpies being among the most famous. Trivia *Reptor was a sage in the prototype version of the game. This could be the explanation for his magic stat of 30 and thin build in his official artwork designs. Gallery File:Reptor (Super Tactics Book).png|Artwork of Reptor from the Super Tactics Book File:Reptor.jpg|Reptor, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 1 Baron. File:Leptor.png|Reptor's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters